


Supernatural Fix-it Fic (rewrite /15x19 & 15x20)

by xfraahx



Series: Supernatural Fix-it Fics and More (s16..) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19 rewrite, 15x20 rewrite, Angels and Demons, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean/Cas Happy Endings Challenge 2013 (Supernatural), Declarations Of Love, Destiel canon - Freeform, Destiel endgame, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Fixing Heaven (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, SPN family, Saileen canon, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 15, Series Finale, Slow Burn, Supernatural ending, Supernatural fix-it fic, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), The Empty (Supernatural), saileen endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfraahx/pseuds/xfraahx
Summary: 15x20 FIX-IT SCRIPTSAMIt’s been two weeks andI know you haven’t slept since-Dean is frowning, he looks away from Sam, looks down and swallows. Sam can’t finish the sentence.DEANEverything is fine.Dean gives a fake smile to Sam, he turns to go back to his room. Sam follows him. They walk to their library.SAMNo, it’s not. Nothing is fine. We lost twoimportant people, we’ve lost a part of ourfamily. You lost Cas. I know how much youcared about him-Dean stops walking again and looks at Sam.DEAN(angry)You don’t know anything, Sam.YOU NEED TO READ MY VERSION OF THE EPISODE 15X19 BEFORE READING THIS!DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural characters or story elements even tho I wish I did lmao.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Fix-it Fics and More (s16..) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185377
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Supernatural Fix-it Fic (rewrite /15x19 & 15x20)

SUPERNATURAL   
Episode 1520

“Carry On”

Written by   
Francesca (@xfraahx on twitter)

Based on the original “Carry On”

  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural characters or story elements..   
(but I wish I did). 

BEFORE WE START:

I’d like to welcome you here and clarify some things. I wrote these scripts because I didn’t like the ending at all, but I’m not a writer.. Still I did my best and I think these ideas are pretty awesome so give it a chance! This script isn’t perfect, I wrote it in my own way but I’m really happy with how it becomes. If you’ll share it somewhere (I hope you do) do not forget to mention me! I hope you’re going to enjoy this ride and let me know what you think and thank you for being here. ILY SPN family!

A huge thank you to my friend @donttouchj2m (on twitter) who helped me write my ending and who endured and supported me from the beginning. (If you don’t like something it’s her fault lmao)

A huge thank you to my friend @ijohnbaldino (on twitter) too, who helped me to translate these scripts since English isn't my first language. 

**YOU NEED TO READ MY VERSION OF THE EPISODE 15X19 BEFORE READING THIS!!**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734401> <\-- 15X19

Before the episode starts there is the classic recap of the season but with a normal song, as if it was an ordinary episode.

WE OPEN ON:

INT. BUNKER - MORNING   
We’re in Dean’s room, he’s sleeping, the alarm clock rings, he extends his arm to turn it off and as soon as he touches it the music and a montage of various clips starts: Sam wakes up and gets out of bed, he’s very energetic, Dean pulls the blankets and tries to get up, he’s very sleepy. From the empty bottles behind him we understand that he’s been drinking, actually, he hasn’t slept all night. Sam brushes his teeth, Dean rinses his face (in different bathrooms), Sam wears a jumpsuit, Dean wears jeans and a black t-shirt. Sam goes out for a run, he stops for a second to just breathe, he feels alive, he sits on a bench and looks at the trees, the birds and then he smiles. Dean walks down the bunker hallway, he stops for a second in front of Jack’s room, he opens the door slightly, looks inside and then closes it, while continuing to walk in the hallway, the camera also stops on Castiel’s room that Dean doesn’t even watch, he even lowers his head when he passes by it. The music is still playing and Sam is back in the bunker now, heading into the kitchen where he finds Eileen cooking. The music starts to dissolve.

SAM   
(signing as he speaks)  
Good morning. 

Sam smiles as he approaches Eileen to kiss her on the forehead, she smiles.

EILEEN  
(still smiling)  
Hi. 

Eileen removes the last slice of bacon from the pan and puts it on the plate with the others. Sam takes the freshly baked toast from the toaster and puts it on another plate.

SAM  
(signing as he speaks)   
Do you want some juice or- some milk?

EILEEN   
(signing)  
Juice, please. 

Sam takes the juice from the fridge and brings it to the table, he takes Eileen’s glass and pours some of it in.

  
SAM  
(signing as he speaks)  
Has Dean woken up yet?

EILEEN  
(signing)  
Haven’t seen him yet. 

Sam sighs. He puts the juice on the table and continues to help Eileen, then after a few seconds Dean enters in the kitchen.

DEAN  
Hey. 

Dean greets them and heads to the fridge. He’s still very sleepy.

SAM  
Morning, Dean. 

EILEEN  
Good morning. 

SAM  
How did you sleep? 

DEAN  
Fine. I guess. 

Dean hasn’t slept all night. Sam scrapes his throat.

SAM  
Eileen made some bacon.. you want some?

Sam takes the plate with the bacon off the counter and puts it on the table. Dean stares at it, then shakes his head. 

DEAN  
No thanks. I don’t feel like eating   
right now. 

Dean opens the refrigerator and gets a beer, closes the fridge and opens it with his hands.

SAM   
And having a beer in the morning works   
for you?

Sam says it sarcastically, but he’s worried about his brother.  
He’s wrecked and his look speaks for itself.. Dean hasn’t slept in two weeks. Beers in the fridge are halved in a matter of hours. Sam tried to give him some space and time, he knows that’s what Dean needs. Sam is not good either, despite everyone has come back and after his reunion with Eileen, he still misses Jack and Castiel, who were important members of their family.

DEAN  
It has for the past two weeks so.. 

Dean walks to the door, rubs his eye with his hand, and before he leaves, he talks again.

DEAN  
Have a nice day, guys. 

Then he walks out the door where he came in. Sam is worried, he exchanges a look with Eileen. She beckons him to follow Dean. Sam runs after his brother. They are both in the hallway, Dean was going back to his room.

SAM  
Dean. 

Sam calls him, Dean stops and waits for his brother. Sam reaches to him. 

DEAN  
What? 

SAM  
Listen uh- We’re worried, I am worried. 

DEAN  
About? 

Dean’s answers are very dry, he’s already pretending that everything’s okay. 

SAM  
About you, Dean. It’s been two weeks and   
I know you haven’t slept since-

Dean is frowning, he looks away from Sam, looks down and swallows. Sam can’t finish the sentence.

DEAN  
Everything is fine. 

Dean gives a fake smile to Sam, he turns to go back to his room. Sam follows him. They walk to their library.

SAM  
No, it’s not. Nothing is fine. We lost two   
important people, we’ve lost a part of our   
family. You lost Cas. I know how much you  
cared about him-

Dean stops walking again and looks at Sam.

DEAN  
(angry)  
You don’t know anything, Sam. 

Dean immediately regrets talking to his brother like that, but Sam is not intimidated. Sam sighs and tries again.

SAM  
(determined)  
Dean, I don’t even know how many times   
I’ve told you to try to find a solution.

DEAN  
(angry)  
Sam, you don’t understand. This time was  
final. I saw him die twice in less than a month.   
We don’t even know where Jack is and  
even if we did, God’s power doesn’t work on  
the Empty. Did you forget about that?

SAM  
Maybe he’d help in some other way. 

DEAN  
How?

Dean asks this question but he already knows that Sam has no answer. Sam is sorry. Then Dean goes on, he’s calmer now.

DEAN  
Jack hasn’t been answering my prayers- 

SAM  
You- you prayed to him? 

Sam frowns.

DEAN  
Yes. Yes, I did and it was all for nothing.   
You always talk about bringing Cas back but  
the Empty let everyone out one last time only  
to fight God, that’s what Rowena said.   
(he gets angry again)  
It would never, EVER, let Cas out, not after  
the deal he made for Jack, not after everything. 

SAM  
But Dean, we didn’t even try. 

DEAN  
He’s just gone. End of the conversation. 

Dean takes a sip of beer and gives Sam his back, he’s trying to leave, get out of this conversation, but Sam still insists.

SAM  
What’s all this about? What are you   
really afraid of? 

Dean keeps walking. 

DEAN  
I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

SAM  
Why don’t you wanna bring him back? 

Dean stops and turns slowly to look his brother in the eye. Dean puts the beer bottle on the table and approaches Sam as he talks.

DEAN  
(angry)  
I don’t wanna bring him back? I’d give  
anything, ANYTHING to have Cas and Jack here.   
But that’s not the way things work.   
Not anymore. 

SAM  
Dean. What are you talking about?

DEAN  
He sacrifices himself for me, Sam.   
I don’t deserve to be happy.

SAM  
Dean, Cas saved your life and now you’re  
waisting it. He wouldn’t want this.

DEAN  
Well, it doesn’t matter what he wants  
because he’s dead. 

Sam and Dean are quiet for a few seconds, facing each other. Sam looks down and nods, defeated. Then he turns to his brother for the last time.

SAM  
(calm)  
Dean, you’re my brother and I care about you.   
I’d do anything for you, and for Jack and for Cas.   
I don’t wanna see you like this. It hurts me to see  
you like this. So all you gotta do is ask. We can find  
a solution, together. We always have. Why should   
be any different this time? (he pauses)  
I can’t bring him back without you. I need   
my brother. 

Dean tightens his jaw, he doesn’t look Sam in the eye. There’s no answer from him. 

SAM  
The choice is yours. But tell me something.   
Isn’t it better to try than to live with regrets?

Dean finally looks at Sam. Dean doesn’t answer, he turns around and goes to his room after he picks up the bottle of beer he put on the table before. Sam passes a hand on his forehead and leans on a chair to support himself. From the other room comes Eileen, she realized that the discussion did not go well. She approaches Sam, takes his hand while he hugs her. Sam rests his chin on Eileen’s head who closes her eyes due contact with Sam. They are silent. We see a more general shot of the bunker.

INTRO SUPERNATURAL

INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - LATER  
Sam and Eileen are still in the library, they’re sitting opposite each other, both with the computer in front of them. To Sam’s right is also a stack of books from the Men of Letters library. Sam’s phone rings on his left, he picks it up and answers.

SAM  
Hey Bobby. What’s up? 

Eileen looks at Sam. We don’t hear what Bobby says.

SAM  
Sounds like shapeshifters. 

Bobby and Sam are talking about a case.

SAM  
You know what? I happen to know a really  
good hunter who lives around there. Her  
name’s Claire Novak. I’m sure that she and  
the girls will help you if you’ll need something. 

Sam listens to Bobby. 

SAM  
Yeah- okay. I’ll give you her number.   
Okay Bobby, be careful. Bye. 

Sam hangs up the phone and puts it on the table.

EILEEN  
(signing)  
What happened?

SAM  
(signing as he speaks)  
Bobby.. he’s working on a case and he needed   
a hand. 

Sam smiles at Eileen returning to work on his computer. Then Dean enters in the room and heads towards Sam.

DEAN  
Who needs a hand?

SAM  
Bobby. He’s hunting. 

DEAN  
Oh, well.. are we going?

SAM  
Not with him. Claire’s gonna help him.

Sam pauses for a few seconds.

SAM  
But, I found a case for us. A boy’s been  
missing for two days and his mother  
said that in the past week he acted strange,   
like he wasn’t him anymore. 

Sam turns the computer to show Dean the newspaper article about the boy’s disappearance and his photo. Dean looks closely.

DEAN  
That’s not much to work on. 

Sam turns the computer towards him again.

SAM   
I know. But we moved for much less.   
Unless you don’t feel like it- 

DEAN   
Why wouldn’t I? Let’s do this. 

Dean’s answer comes immediately.

SAM  
Great. 

DEAN  
Awesome. I’ll pack my stuff. 

Dean smiles and walks out of the room. Sam gets out of the chair and sits next to Eileen.

SAM   
(signing as he speaks)  
Are you coming with us?

EILEEN  
(signing)  
I think you and Dean need some time alone.   
Maybe you can really convince him. 

SAM   
(signing as he speaks)  
Thank you. 

Sam kisses Eileen and gives her a caress on the face. Then he gets up from the chair to go and get ready. 

EILEEN  
Sam. 

Sam turns around and looks at her.

EILEEN   
(signing)  
Be careful. 

SAM   
(signing as he speaks)  
I always am. 

Sam e Eileen smile at each other. 

EXT. ROAD - DAY  
We see a few shots of Baby running in the street, then Sam and Dean arrive at their destination, Dean parks, they look at the house of the woman whose son has disappeared. They are dressed as agents.

DEAN  
This is it?

SAM  
Yeah- 4635 Sunset Drive. 

DEAN  
Alright. C’mon. 

Dean gives Sam a pat on his chest and gets out of the car, Sam stays a few seconds inside, sighs and gets out. He doesn’t know how to approach with Dean, how to convince him. Dean also seems too cheerful. They walk along the driveway. Sam rings the bell of the house, a woman comes to open the door.

WOMAN  
Hello. Can I help you? 

Sam and Dean get their FBI badges out of their jackets.

DEAN  
Good morning, Ma’am. I’m the special   
agent Lee, this is my partner, special agent  
Carter. We’re here to ask you a few questions  
about your son. 

WOMAN  
Oh..Come in. 

The lady nods and lets them in. She is a young woman, about 35/40 years old. Sam and Dean look around, they look at the house, it’s full of photographs, many of which are of the woman and her son, no male figure or other children. They walk down the hall to the living room where the woman invites them to sit on the couch.

WOMAN  
Why is the FBI investigating on my   
son’s disappearance?

SAM   
We were in town and we heard what   
happened, so- 

The lady sits in the armchair in front of them.

DEAN  
What can you tell us about him?

WOMAN  
What I already told the police. Connor is   
a great boy, he always have been, high grades,   
a lot of friends, he always helps me with housework.   
(she sighs) Then a week ago he started not   
going to school anymore, he didn’t sleep   
at night and snucks out of the house, he   
hasn’t eaten at home anymore..

She’s worried, she’s playing with the rings between her fingers, she does not wear a wedding ring. Both Sam and Dean notice that.

SAM  
Have you tried to talk to him? Or follow him  
to see where he was going?

WOMAN  
I did try to speak with him, but he was   
always in a hurry, he didn’t even look me in the  
face.. but I never followed him. I think   
I wanted to believe it was just a teenage   
stuff, you know? I was hoping it was a phase   
and that it would pass soon. But then, two   
days ago, he didn’t come back home, I tried to   
call him.. Me, his friends, we all went to   
look for him but we didn’t find Connor   
anywhere. Maybe if I’d followed him- maybe he   
would be here now.. Maybe he wouldn’t be in   
danger.. (worried) Do you think he’s- 

SAM  
(he smiles to calm the woman)  
We don’t want to jump to any conclusions.   
We’re not here for that.   
(he pauses)  
Is it just you two living in the house?

WOMAN  
Yes. Connor’s dad left me when I was pregnant   
and we haven’t heard of him since.

DEAN  
Have you ever thought that maybe, Connor   
wanted to see his father?

WOMAN   
We talked about this, he didn’t want to have  
anything to do with his father.   
I’m his family. 

DEAN  
Are you sure about this? 

WOMAN  
Of course I’m sure. 

SAM  
Have you noticed anything unusual in this   
past week?

WOMAN  
What do you mean?

SAM  
Things out of the ordinary like cold   
spots, blackouts.. 

WOMAN  
(confused)  
No, nothing that I can think of.

DEAN  
Ma’am. Do you know where your son used to   
spend his time? I mean usual places where   
he and his friends went after school..

WOMAN  
Yes. There is a square nearby, there are some   
shops, a diner, he and his friends were always   
there. 

SAM  
Thank you. 

Sam and Dean get up from the couch. The woman accompanies them to the door.

WOMAN  
Please, find my boy. 

SAM  
We’ll do our best. 

Sam and Dean greet the lady and leave the house. The lady closes the door behind her. They walk away from the house while talking about the case.

SAM  
What do you think?

DEAN  
I don’t know. Maybe the kid just ran off to   
see his dad. 

SAM  
You still want to work on it?

DEAN  
Yeah.. why not? We have nothing better to do.   
Right?

SAM  
Of course. 

Sam and Dean walk a few blocks until they reach the square the lady told them about. It’s not a very big place, it’s surrounded by many shops, bars and even a diner. There’s a lot of people around, the place is full of decorations. Between one store and another there is a poster with the words "Pie Fest" on it, there are tables set up full of people who cut and distribute various types of pies. Sam and Dean look around, Sam thinks it may be a great idea to stop to eat something, maybe it’d soften Dean up and make it easier for him to convince his brother. 

SAM  
Do you want to stop and have some pie?

DEAN   
No, I don’t want it. Let’s focus   
on the case, alright?

Dean walks to the diner. Sam is shocked by Dean’s answer. It’s definitely not what he expected, but Sam realizes that Dean is worse off than he thought. He’s trying very hard to punish himself, but he’s also trying to keep his mind busy, distracted, because if he lets himself go for even a second, he’ll collapse. And Sam knows that. Sam follows Dean into the diner.

INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - DAY   
The scene opens with a close-up on a guy lying on the ground with his eyes closed. A beam of light enters through the window. The place is abandoned, the walls and the floor are gray and full of dust and there are some broken furniture. The boy starts to wake up. He does, sits down and touches his head that hurts, his hand is stained with blood, there’s even a stain on the floor, maybe he hit his head. He’s terrified. He looks around to see if he’s alone and instantly there’s a black screen.

EXT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - LATER  
We are in the same place but outside. There are three police cars surrounding the abandoned building. Some cops are inside looking for any leads on what happened, searching the area. A nurse helps the boy sit on the edge of the ambulance, he takes and gives him ice for the head, then walks away to talk to his colleagues.  
In the distance we see Sam and Dean showing the badges to some cops who let them pass. They head towards the boy.

SAM  
Hi Connor. 

CONNOR  
Hi. Who are you?

Connor takes off the ice from his head. 

DEAN  
We’re with the FBI. 

They show him the badges, too. Connor watches them, and then they put them back in their pockets.

SAM  
How are you?

CONNOR  
I’m- I’m fine. I just woke up. 

Connor seems very upset and Sam and Dean notice.

SAM  
Did you sleep here? 

Connor’s not answering, Sam and Dean are watching.

DEAN  
We talked to your mom earlier, she   
told us you haven’t felt good this week.   
What happened?

CONNOR  
(confused)  
I- I don’t remember anything. 

SAM  
Are you sure?

CONNOR  
(hesitant)  
I.. Yeah, I’m sure. 

Sam lowers, puts a knee on the ground to look into the boy’s eyes. Dean remains standing.

SAM  
You can tell us anything even if it sounds   
weird or out of this world. 

CONNOR   
Can I? Wouldn’t that just make me look crazy?

DEAN  
So you do remember something. 

Connor sighs, looks at Sam and Dean and tells them what happened.

CONNOR  
One week ago I woke up in my bed in the   
middle of the night, I dressed up and went   
out. I did all of this but- I wasn’t moving.  
(scared) It was like I was trapped in my   
head and I couldn’t move.. like if-

SAM  
Like if someone possessed you? 

CONNOR  
Yeah, something like that. 

Connor puts the bag with the ice on his head again.

CONNOR   
(sad)  
I think I hit my head and passed out, maybe   
a day ago. Today I just feel myself. What   
happened to me? Was I possessed or something?

DEAN  
Yeah, maybe by a demon.. or a ghost. 

CONNOR  
(confused)  
Excuse me, what? 

Sam looks at Dean, then takes a deep breath and tries to explain some things to Connor.

SAM  
Listen, there are some “things” out in the   
world that are not so normal. I’m talking   
about demons and ghosts and vampires.. 

DEAN  
And we’re the guys who kill those things.

CONNOR  
Uh, uh. I guess I hit my head harder than I   
thought. You’re crazier than me. 

DEAN  
It’s all true. Have you felt cold during   
this past week? 

CONNOR  
No. 

SAM  
Has the light ever flashed when you were  
around?

Connor thinks for a moment, he’s confused. There’s no other explanation than the one given by Sam and Dean.

CONNOR  
Maybe.. Yeah. 

SAM  
So it was probably a demon. 

CONNOR  
A demon you say, uh?   
That’s definitely game changing. 

Connor is shocked but seems to believe what they say. 

SAM  
You can’t tell anything about this to   
anyone or- 

CONNOR  
They’d think I’m nuts. 

DEAN  
Yeah, that’s right. 

SAM  
Is there something else you can tell us?   
Do you remember where you went in the middle  
of the night?

There’s a few seconds of silence, then Connor talks, slowly.

CONNOR   
The only thing I remember is the fear.   
That- demon.. it was always on alert. It was like it   
was running from something. But I don’t know   
from what. 

SAM  
Alright. Thanks, Connor. 

Sam gets up off the floor and stands up, then takes a card out of his pocket and gives it to Connor.

SAM  
This is my number, call me if you remember  
anything else or if something happens. 

Connor nods and Sam and Dean walk away, they get back in the car and close the doors behind them. They’re quiet for a few seconds, then Dean talks.

DEAN  
So, that was it? 

Dean hands up. 

SAM  
Yeah..? I mean the boy is alive. The demon  
is gone..

DEAN  
How do you know that? How do you   
know it’s not coming back?

SAM  
If I was a demon and I was running from   
something, I wouldn’t possess the same   
person twice. 

Dean makes a gesture of approval.

DEAN  
But.. why was it scared? Who or what   
was it running from?

SAM  
Maybe we should call Rowena, see if   
something’s going on in Hell. 

DEAN  
Yeah. Great idea. 

Dean starts the car while Sam picks up his phone. We see an external shot of Baby, Dean maneuvers and returns on the road, then they leave.

INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - LATER   
Dean is sitting on a chair, Sam is leaning against the table where their initials are engraved and they’re waiting for Rowena who should arrive at any moment. Dean has a glass in his hand and drinks something that is obviously not water. Sam looks at Dean, he’s always worried.

ROWENA  
(smiles)  
Hello boys. 

Sam and Dean look up at Rowena.

SAM  
(smiles back)  
Hi. 

DEAN  
Rowena. 

Dean takes a sip. 

SAM  
So, what can you tell us?

ROWENA  
What’s your rush, Samuel?

Sam looks at her badly. Rowena’s smile disappears, crosses her hands and starts talking.

ROWENA  
(she sighs)  
Fine. As I already told you on the phone,   
something is going on in Hell. After Jack   
took Chuck’s power and everyone came back..   
many demons have started to disappear.   
I don’t know where they went, I sent some   
other demons to look for the missing ones but   
they found nothing.

DEAN  
Wel.. Jack is in Heaven, or at least  
off limits, Chuck is human. Who’s   
taking our black-eyed fellas?

Dean takes another sip.

SAM  
The boy the police found today.. he told   
us he was possessed by a demon and it   
was scared. It was running from something. 

ROWENA  
I mean, it can be anything. 

Sam remains a few seconds in silence to think, then turns directly to Rowena.

SAM  
Why didn’t you call us? Why didn’t you   
tell us about this?

ROWENA  
Because they’re demons, Sam. Since when do   
you care about them?

SAM  
We care if people die. 

Rowena rolls her eyes.

ROWENA  
Well, the last one that disappeared   
was a crossroads demon, if that can help. 

SAM  
When did it happen?

ROWENA  
About an hour ago. 

Sam and Dean look at each other. Then we hear the sound of Baby’s engine and see her running in the night.

EXT. CROSSROAD - EVENING  
Dean parks Baby, he and Sam get out of the car and close the doors. They’re at the crossroad "assigned" to the last demon who disappeared. It’s late at night, they can barely see anything so Dean opens Baby’s luggage door and takes two torches. There’s no one around, they see a couple of illuminated houses in the distance. The street light is very weak. Dean gives a flashlight to Sam, both light them up and start analyzing the ground to look for any clues. After a few seconds Sam calls Dean.

SAM   
Dean. I think I found something.

Dean approaches, their torches light up a stain of blood left on the ground.

DEAN  
Do you think it’s demon blood?

SAM  
It could be. Maybe there was a fight,   
maybe they’re killing demons. 

DEAN  
Yeah.. but who?

Dean notices other bloodstains left on the asphalt, one of them is a trail, with the torch following it until it stops. The trail no longer continues, the blood disappears. There is no trace further on.

DEAN  
The blood ends here. 

Sam takes a few steps forward to see better.

SAM  
So, the thing we’re looking for   
can teleport? Maybe the demon   
was wounded and it took it. 

DEAN  
Or maybe it has wings. 

SAM  
(confused)  
Do you think it’s an angel?

DEAN  
I don’t know.. I mean, we don’t   
know how Jack’s doing. We don’t   
know if he created other angels or   
if he controls them. 

SAM  
Dean, Jack is a great kid. He can- 

DEAN  
That’s the problem. He’s just a kid. 

Dean raises his voice a bit, he closes his eyes.

SAM  
I think Jack is doing his best.

Silence for a few seconds.

DEAN  
Okay. Maybe the demons are   
killing each other. 

SAM  
Why would they do that?

DEAN  
I don’t know. Power? Maybe someone   
wants to take Rowena’s throne.

SAM  
Fine. I’ll call her and tell   
her what we found. 

Sam turns off his flashlight and heads to Baby. Dean nods. He also turns off his flashlight, we focus on him for a couple of seconds. Then we see Baby running at night, again.

INT. CAR - NIGHT  
It’s still night. They’re driving back to the bunker. Dean looks at Sam several times, he knows he’s angry with him, for his behavior, for giving up on Castiel. Sam never looks at Dean, he always looks straight in front of him, he looks at the road and nothing else. He’s angry but he decides to try again. One last time.

SAM  
Do you remember when you wanted   
to bury yourself alive?

Dean looks at Sam.

SAM  
You didn’t tell me because I   
was the only one who could’ve talked   
you out of it. 

DEAN  
Why are you talking about that, Sam?

SAM  
Because now, I’m trying to convince you to- 

Sam can’t finish his sentence, his voice breaks.

SAM  
Do you know what I think?

Dean swallows and watches the road as he squeezes his hands on the steering wheel. Sam looks at him.

SAM  
(first softly and then he turns angry)  
I believe you think you’re not worth it.   
You’re angry, you’ve been for weeks   
and you do nothing to fix that. I think   
Cas loved you and you’re doing nothing   
to honor his memory. I think you’re too   
scared to tell him how you really feel.   
I think you’re too afraid to lose him again.   
But that’s life Dean. People die, people suffer.   
We wanted Chuck gone for so long so to   
be able to write our own story. Now he is gone   
but it seems nothing changed for you. Dean,   
you deserve to be happy. Cas deserves to be alive. 

Dean is still driving. Sam sees that no answer comes from him, sighs and turns his face to the street. Dean looks at him when he’s not looking. This is the last time Sam tries to convince Dean. Baby runs down the poorly lit road. Then we cross-fade it’s morning and Baby’s parked outside the bunker.

INT. BUNKER - DAY   
Rowena’s in the bunker with Sam and Dean and they’re talking. They’re all standing around the big table next to the stairs.

ROWENA  
..so, in the end.. Hell’s fine. Besides   
the disappearances. If someone wanted   
to take away my crown from me, I’d   
know and they’d be long dead. 

SAM  
How many demons seem to be gone so far?

ROWENA  
I don’t know the exact number, but   
I can tell you that most of them are   
crossroad demons. They emanate more   
power, especially when they’re making a   
deal. I guess they’re just easier to find. 

Sam and Dean are thoughtful.

ROWENA  
Plus, we found an angel blade covered   
in blood at a crossroad, yesterday.   
No body, no demon, nothing.

DEAN  
(he looks up and arms up)  
What’s the thing with the angel   
blades? Everyone has one!

SAM  
Or maybe it really was an angel. 

Dean looks at Sam, but he doesn’t move his gaze from Rowena.

SAM  
Well, I guess the only way to find out is   
actually being there. 

Dean frowns while keeps looking at Sam. 

DEAN  
What do you mean?

SAM  
I mean that I’m going to summon   
a crossroad demon and see if that   
thing shows up. 

DEAN  
Right, so it can kill you too. 

SAM  
(annoyed)  
I’m not a kid anymore Dean, I can take   
care of myself. I thought you got that. 

Sam and Dean look at each other.

ROWENA  
There’s a bit of tension here,   
you can cut it with the knife. 

They both look at Rowena in a bad way. 

ROWENA  
I’ll let you boys talk. Let me know what  
you decide. 

Rowena disappears, leaving Sam and Dean alone.

DEAN  
Sam- 

SAM  
Dean, I’m doing this. You can’t stop me.   
And you’ll be there too. If something happens  
you can step in. 

DEAN  
I was just gonna say that I’m in. 

The music is pressing, Sam is getting ready, taking the necessary. They’re at the crossroad Rowena told them about, it’s a very isolated street, there are some houses but they’re far away, there’s a motel very close by. Sam puts the necessary to call the demon in a small box. Dean is hidden behind some signs of the motel. It’s the middle of the night and there’s no one on the street. Sam puts down the box in the middle of the crossroad and waits for the demon. He looks around, then someone appears behind him.

DEMON  
Sam Winchester. What an honor.

Sam slowly turns to the demon, who walks towards him. He’s in possession of a male vessel. The demon flaunts his red eyes for a few seconds.

DEMON  
They tell stories about you in hell, about   
you and Lucifer in the cage. 

SAM  
(ironic but annoyed)  
Are you a fan?

The demon laughs. Sam has no idea how this conversation is going to end, he hopes that the thing that’s killing the demons will appear.

DEMON  
I surely am.   
(he pauses)  
Why are you here, Sam?

SAM  
I want to make a deal. 

The demon laughs again. He doesn’t seem to be afraid. Sam is standing in the middle of the road, the demon walks back and forth as he speaks.

DEMON  
The all deal-thing doesn’t seem to have   
worked very well in the past for you and-   
your brother. You always find a way to go  
back.   
(he pauses)  
So, why should I trust you? 

SAM  
Because like you said, I’m Sam Winchester   
and a lot of demons would pay to make a   
deal with me. 

DEMON  
Right..   
(laughs, again)  
Look Sam, I- 

He can’t stop talking, someone from behind stabs him with something that Sam can’t see. Sam’s shocked, Dean wants to step in, but he promised his brother he’d let him. When the demon’s body falls, we can see who killed him. It was Meg.

SAM  
(confused but hopeful)  
Meg? Is that you?

MEG  
(laughs)  
Not so much, big boy. 

Sam’s face turns completely white when he realizes who is in front of him. His heart goes to his throat.

SAM  
You’re the Empty. 

MEG   
(smiles)  
Ding, ding, ding.   
Finally, we meet again, Sam. 

SAM   
How are you here, on Earth? 

A few weeks earlier, Sam himself had discovered that the Empty cannot come to Earth unless it’s summoned.

MEG  
Oh, it was a gift from our favorite angel.   
When he decided to fight alongside   
you he had to summon me on Earth,   
well.. a little door opened and I just   
made it bigger. 

Meg smiles at Sam. She was the last thing, or person they expected to see. Meg is satisfied when she speaks, in a certain way she managed to fool Castiel and all the angels when they had proposed her to be summoned to earth for fighting God. 

SAM  
Why are you doing this? Why are you   
killing demons?

MEG   
Why do you care, Sam? They’re just demons.   
They’re gonna die anyway. Soon or later. 

Meg lowers to take the dagger from the back of the demon. It’s a dagger we’ve never seen before. Sam moves slowly and tries to grab his angel blade in the inside pocket of his jacket.

MEG  
I wouldn’t do that if I were you. 

Sam takes the blade and tries to approach but Meg with a stroke of the hand brings the dagger across the street.

MEG  
Sam, you can’t beat me. And neither can   
Dean who’s been hiding for too long, now.   
Come out Dean, don’t be shy. 

Dean stands up and moves so Meg can see him. His jaw is clenched and Ruby’s old knife is in his hands. Dean gets closer to Meg and Sam.

MEG   
(laughs)  
That would just tickle me. 

Meg points to Ruby’s knife.

DEAN  
Come closer, let’s see what happens. 

Dean is next to Sam, now. 

MEG  
(laughs)  
Uh, I’m all shaking. 

She pauses, then start talking again. 

DEAN  
What happened to Meg?

MEG  
Oh, like you care, Deano..  
Don’t worry she’s still dead.   
I just borrowed her pretty face.

Sam and Dean look like they’re killing her with their eyes.

MEG   
So..What was your plan?   
Find me and kill me? With that?   
(point to Ruby’s knife)  
You underestimate me this much?

SAM  
We didn’t know it was you.   
  
MEG  
Well, now you know but you can’t win. 

DEAN  
You still haven’t told us why you’re   
doing this.

MEG  
(angry)  
I’m tired of them. I’m tired of everyone.   
Every demon who escaped the Empty   
during the fight is gonna come back.   
Every single one of them. Your friend   
Crowley as well. And I’m gonna kill every   
demon, or human, in my way so that I can   
go back to sleep and never be woken up again. 

Sam and Dean gasped when Meg named Crowley. Is he alive? How did he escape? Who else escaped? They are speechless.

MEG  
What? Did you really think I’d give   
a damn about fighting God?  
I mean- he was an asshole but he didn’t   
bother me.

DEAN  
Your plan sounds really good,   
but I think you forgot something.

Meg raises an eyebrow.

DEAN  
Angels.

MEG  
Oh, I know. I didn’t forget about  
them. After I finish with the demons,   
I’ll come for the angels, too. 

SAM  
Jack won’t let you. 

MEG  
He’s just a kid.

DEAN  
That weakened you once before.   
Just imagine what he can do now   
with God’s mojo. 

MEG  
I’m taking what’s mine, one way   
or another. If you’re gonna stand in   
my way, I’ll kill you too.

Dean attacks Meg, who seems to be much stronger than him. Sam runs to get his angel blade. Meg smiles as she fights them. She punches them both, from the cheek of Dean runs blood. Sam takes the opportunity, she’s distracted beating Dean as he hit her with the angel blade. Meg blocks Sam’s arm before he can go any further, his hand surrounding Sam’s wrist. Sam screams when Meg burns his wrist, he drops the blade on the ground and backs off. In the meantime, Meg also burns the knife in Dean’s hand, so he is forced to drop it. Then with a hand movement she throws them both on the ground. Sam bumps his head and loses consciousness. Meg laughs. Dean runs to Sam.

DEAN  
(yells)  
Sammy. SAMMY. 

Dean takes his brother’s head in his hands. Behind Meg it opens a portal of black slime, like the one that took away Castiel. She takes with one hand the body of the demon she killed before and drags it with her, then turns to Sam and Dean before going.

MEG   
(smiling)  
Bye boys. 

Meg and the demon disappear into the portal that immediately closes. Dean is terrified when he sees it closing, then he looks at Sam and tries to bring him to his senses. He can’t be dead. Why do the most important people in his life have to leave like this? With a portal closing and because of the Empty? Dean keeps calling Sam but he doesn’t give any sign of life, we hear Dean’s voice increasingly muffled as he keeps calling his brother. Black screen.

INT. BUNKER, DEAN’S ROOM - NIGHT  
It’s been a day since Dean had to transport Sam’s body into the Impala and the bunker, Eileen helped him get Sam to the infirmary and lay him on a cot. Not that it’s the first time he’s transported his brother like this, but it certainly doesn’t get any easier.   
Dean’s now sitting on his bed, his elbows are resting on his knees, his hands rubbing his eyes. There are bottles on the floor and on the bedside table, he hasn’t taken them off yet, or maybe he just drank more.

DEAN  
Jack, are you there?

Dean takes his hands off his eyes.

DEAN  
We’re not doing very well.   
I don’t know what I am supposed to do.   
I’m open to any advice. 

Dean looks around but there’s no one beside him, no signs.

DEAN  
Jack, please.. please.   
(he sighs)  
Protect Sammy, protect my little brother.   
We need you, kid and I’m not talking about   
the God part, I’m talking about You as a part   
of the family. We miss you, and we miss him.   
I- I miss him. 

Dean lowers his head and now he sounds angry when he speaks.

DEAN  
Cas, you stupid bastard. Why did you  
have to say those things? Why did you   
have to be happy? We’d have found a way   
to escape Billie, I know I felt hopeless but-  
everything was so fast. I didn’t have time  
to say anything. Why didn’t you tell us  
about that deal? We would have found a way!

Now he’s calmer, almost resolute.

DEAN   
Finding a way.. what we always do..  
(he pauses)   
We’ll find a way to kill the Empty.  
We will find a way to save the demons and   
the angels.. We will find a way to bring you   
home. It’s about damn time. 

Dean looks around for the last time, he doesn’t see anyone but now he knows what to do. He knows what he wants to do.

INT. BUNKER INFIRMARY - MEANWHILE

We follow Eileen walking towards the bar. She’s in the infirmary. Eileen disinfects a cloth, then turns and walks towards Sam. He’s sitting on a bed, but he’s awake and conscious.

SAM  
(signing as he speaks)  
Thank you. 

Eileen disinfects the wound in Sam’s head. He looks at her. Sam was lucky, had no consequences for the fall. His wrist is bandaged for the burn Meg left him.

EILEEN  
You don’t have to thank me. 

SAM  
I’m so happy you’re here. 

Eileen looks Sam in the eye as she continues to tamponade the wound.

EILEEN  
Are you just saying that because I saved you   
from getting treated by Dean? 

Sam laughs and Eileen laughs back with him.

SAM  
No, I’m- I’m really thankful and happy of   
having you. After everything we’ve been   
through, me and my brother, I never thought   
that I could be happy with someone again.   
(he sighs)  
But then I met you, and then I lost you and   
then you came back to life and- 

Eileen removes the cloth from Sam’s wound.

EILEEN  
Sam. 

SAM  
Yeah?

EILEEN  
I’m not going anywhere. 

Eileen shakes her head as she speaks. Sam smiles at her. She hugs him and he hugs her back and closes his eyes too.

INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - LATER   
Dean is sitting on the chair, he’s focused on what he’s reading. It’s surrounded by a lot of Men Of Letters books. He flips through a few pages, and he frowns. He’s looking for something. His right hand is bandaged because of the burn that Meg caused him. Sam enters the room and approaches Dean.

SAM  
Hey. 

DEAN  
Hey, Sam. 

Dean looks away from the book just for a second. Then he comes back to look at it. Sam’s arm is bandaged, it’s been two days since they faced the Empty. Sam sits in front of Dean. Dean seems to be in a good mood compared to the last two weeks.

DEAN  
(ironic)  
Don’t sit in front of me. I can’t stand   
seeing you with a broken wrist.

SAM  
Again. Dean, it’s not broken and   
you know it. This is for the burn..   
and you have your hand wrapped. 

DEAN  
Yeah, yeah.. whatever. 

There’s silence. Then Sam starts talking first. 

SAM  
What are you doing?

DEAN  
Some research. 

SAM  
I can see that. About what?

Dean looks at Sam. 

DEAN  
About the Empty. I mean, we know nothing  
about it and it’s killing people, demons   
that are possessing people, and angels soon,  
so I’m doing some research.

SAM  
Do you think there’s a way to kill   
the Empty or- I don’t know- close it? 

Dean keeps flipping through the book under his gaze.

DEAN  
I’ve no idea, but if there is, it’s somewhere   
in these books. (he pauses)   
How are you holding up? 

SAM  
Uh- My head hurts sometimes but I’m alive   
and I’m grateful for that. 

Dean looks at Sam again, he’s sorry that Sam got hurt and he couldn’t protect him. He’s still his older brother. Dean nods to Sam, then closes his eyes for a few seconds.

DEAN  
You were right. You were right all along. 

SAM  
About what?

Dean opens his eyes to look at his brother.

DEAN  
I think I was too scared of loosing   
someone again that I forced myself to   
accept that it was over. That that was it.   
(he takes a breath)   
But then the Empty showed up and everything   
around was telling me that I had to try.   
You first. And then you got hurt and I thought   
“What am I gonna do without him? I can’t   
lose him too”. That was the moment I   
understood that I don’t wanna lose anyone   
anymore. It’s time I start to do something.   
What I’m trying to say is that I wanna try. 

Sam nods, he tries to hide a smile, but he’s clearly proud of Dean.

SAM  
Alright. So.. get Cas out and killing   
the Empty? That’s the plan? 

DEAN  
Yeah.. 

SAM  
Sounds risky.   
I like it. 

DEAN  
Me too. 

Sam e Dean smile. 

SAM  
How do we do that? Have you found anything  
so far?

Sam points to the books Dean’s already read.

DEAN  
(annoyed)  
A damn nothing.

Sam remains silent to think, Dean continues to browse the book. Sam observes the room around him and notices a spell bowl on a shelf next to some books. His expression changes completely, it’s like a light bulb went on.

SAM  
Dean. Do you remember when   
you killed Lucifer?

DEAN  
I would never forget that. One of the best   
moments of my life. Better that killing  
Hitler- 

SAM  
Yeah, I know. 

Sam interrupts Dean before he starts talking about how cool it was to kill Hitler and how he deserved a lot of pie after that.

SAM  
What I was trying to say is that you killed   
him but Nick survived. And then Nick   
tried to bring Lucifer back from the Empty   
and he almost did it but Jack- 

DEAN  
Jack arrived and ruined his party. 

SAM   
Exactly. He used some sort of spell he   
found in these books. 

DEAN  
What are we waiting for?

The music starts. The whole scene is very fast: Sam, Dean and Eileen search and take books form the Men of Letters bookcases. They sit down and they start reading, then they go back to the bookstore and they get more books and then again and again. Time goes by, the music is still playing, all three of them are doing research. Then Sam falls asleep and Dean wakes him up by tickling him in the nose with a feather. Dean laughs, Eileen too. Sam is annoyed but returns to work. Eileen brings coffee in big cups for everyone to stay awake. They’re still flipping through pages and pages of books. Then the music starts to dissolve.

SAM  
Guys. I think I found it. 

Dean gets up immediately from the chair he was sitting on and approaches Sam. Eileen does the same thing.

SAM  
We’ve got everything..   
(Sam reads carefully)  
..but one thing. 

Sam’s disappointed, they almost made it.

DEAN  
What? What is it? 

Dean’s scared, trying to read the book that Sam’s got in his hands.

SAM  
Cas’ blood. 

Sam runs a hand over his face. Dean sighs and smiles, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds.

SAM  
Are you laughing? Why?

DEAN  
Because, Sammy.. 

Dean gives Sam a pat on his chest. 

DEAN  
..We’ve got that too. 

INT. BUNKER, DEAN’S ROOM - MOMENTS LATER  
We’re in Dean’s room when he comes in through the door quickly and walks up to his dresser. He opens the top drawer and isolated in a corner there’s Dean’s jacket, folded perfectly. The jacket he wore during Castiel’s death, the jacket he wore when Castiel told him he loved him. The jacket he was wearing when Castiel left his bloody handprint on him. Cas’ blood. Dean takes his jacket and smiles a bit. He stays a few seconds in his room to think, then he hears steps approaching, moves away from his thoughts. Sam enters the room after knocking once.

SAM  
Dean. 

DEAN  
Here it is. 

Dean lifts up his jacket to show Sam.

SAM  
We’re ready when you are. 

DEAN  
Sam- I don’t want you to get hurt more. 

SAM  
(smiles)  
Dean, it’s nothing, really. I’ve been   
through much worse. 

DEAN  
I know, I know.. I-   
I’m just saying that I care about you.   
You’re my little brother. I always watch out  
for you. Whatever happens tonight, I want you   
to know- 

Sam interrupts Dean. 

SAM  
Dean. Nothing is going to happen tonight   
but bringing Cas back. Don’t try one of yours  
goodbye-speech because I ain’t gonna let you  
go anywhere. 

Dean doesn’t say anything, just takes Sam’s shoulder with one hand and approaches him to hug him. Sam hugs Dean back and smiles. They stay a few seconds in silence. Then they separate.

DEAN  
Bitch. 

SAM  
Jerk.

They both smile. 

DEAN  
So where are we going? 

SAM  
Eileen found this abandoned barn, half   
an hour away. She thinks it would be   
great for the spell. 

DEAN  
Alright. Let’s rock.

EXT. ROAD - NIGHT  
It’s night, the Impala is running with Sam, Dean and Eileen inside. She runs fast in the road, towards the abandoned barn that Eileen talked about. Then we see the barn directly, Baby arrives. Dean parks and the three of them get out of the car. The place is not very bright but the moonlight helps. Sam and Dean open the car’s boot (it’s a scene similar to the 1x01 or 15x01, "we got work to do" style), they take the necessary for the spell and close it. Sam is holding a duffel bag that he puts on his shoulders with everything they needs inside for the spell, plus a few weapons. Dean is holding the jacket with Cas’ blood. 

The three of them go into the barn. It’s empty, there’s nothing in it. Sam puts the bag on the floor and Eileen helps him take it all away. Dean looks around for a second and squeezes his jacket between his hands. He closes his eyes, then reopens them and turns to Sam and Eileen. They put the ingredients into the bowl, just like Nick did the year before to bring Lucifer back. Dean also adds his jacket sleeve. Then he cuts off his hand, the blood falls into the bowl and immediately puts a gauze on the wound. Sam gives an angel blade to Dean and another one to Eileen. Sam lights a match and throws it into the bowl, then says a few words in Latin while Dean continues to be on alert and looking around, Sam and Eileen are behind him.   
It seems that nothing happens but then in front of them, a black slime begins to appear and becomes a portal. Everyone is hopeful. We see the portal getting bigger and bigger and through a profile shot we see someone coming out of it, one step at the time. Castiel is here. The portal closes behind him. 

CASTIEL   
Dean. 

Castiel also notes the presence of Sam and Eileen.

CASTIEL   
What are you doing? 

DEAN  
(smiles)  
Saving you feathery ass. 

CASTIEL   
(worried)  
You don’t understand. Waking me up will   
woke her up and she is gonna be- 

Other black slime appears in front of them, it turns into Meg.

CASTIEL   
..pissed. 

Castiel finishes the sentence he started.

MEG  
That’s right, Clarence. I’m really mad now. 

DEAN  
(yells)  
Sam, NOW.

Dean and Sam approach Castiel. Dean with his angel blade makes a small cut on Cas’ throat, Sam gets closer with a small vial. Castiel’s grace comes out of him and ends up inside the vial. Sam immediately closes it and Dean takes a small piece of cloth that he had in his pocket and presses it on Castiel’s throat with his hand, still looking Meg in the face.

SAM  
You can’t take him with you now. 

MEG  
(she laughs, the she gets angry)  
Pretty smart. But I can still hurt him. 

Meg turns her arms and squeezes her fists toward Castiel who bends in two. Dean tries to get close to Meg but she does the same thing with him and Sam. 

MEG  
(angry)  
I spared you. I let you live. And this   
is what you give to me?

Meg clenches her fists even more and causes even more pain to them.

DEAN  
Maybe you should have killed us when you   
had the chance. 

Dean manages to say these words between one lament to another. They are on their knees on the ground. Dean holds his stomach.

MEG  
I have a chance now, too.   
I’m going to end you and send you where  
no one can find you. 

Meg still clenches her fists, they can’t hold out much longer.

SAM  
(confident)  
Are you sure about that? 

EILEEN  
Hey, bitch. 

Eileen was hiding the whole time. Meg turns to look at her, Eileen presses her bloody hand against the seal she had drawn on the barn wall just before. As for the angels, the Empty screams and it is swept away by a strong light. With the angel blade that Sam had given Eileen at the beginning she cut her hand to draw the seal. Meg’s gone even if they don’t know for how long.

Sam, Dean and Castiel no longer feel pain, they stand up. Sam runs to Eileen.

SAM  
Nice job. 

They smile at each other. 

SAM  
Can you help me get these things in   
the car?

Eileen nods. She and Sam collect the things they used for the spell from the ground and get out of the barn. Dean and Castiel look at each other. Now, this moment, it’s all or nothing. Dean looks at Cas, he looks back.

DEAN  
Hi Cas. 

Dean smiles. 

DEAN  
I’m the one who gripped you tight and   
raised you from perdition.

CASTIEL   
Ah, ah. Very funny.

They both laughs for a few seconds. Dean looks Cas in the eye, he loves it when Cas smiles, which doesn’t happen very often. Castiel can not believe his eyes, he doesn’t believe all of this is real. He’s back. Dean, Sam and Eileen brought him back from the Empty. They care about him, they risked their lives for him.

DEAN  
Cas, about what you- 

Castiel interrupts him.

CASTIEL   
You don’t have to say   
anything Dean, really. 

DEAN  
Would you shut up and let me talk?

Castiel doesn’t talk anymore, just listen to what Dean has to say.

DEAN  
There’s something I’ve been wanting   
to tell you for a long time, but- I never had   
the guts. But I’m telling you know. 

Dean closes his eyes, takes a breath and starts talking.

DEAN  
You know, my whole life I felt like   
I had this hole in my gut. Like if I was  
wrong. Like if I wasn’t worth it. I always  
felt like that. (he pauses, remembering that time)  
Then you came into my life and you completely   
changed it. 

Dean smiles. He and Castiel seem a little closer, Castiel’s heart is about to explode with emotion, as well as Dean’s.

DEAN  
I didn’t believe in a damn thing before   
meeting you. And it took me a lot of time,   
years, to understand that you are the best   
thing ever happened in my life.

Dean’s voice breaks at the end of the sentence. He’s trying not to cry.

DEAN  
I always felt like I was missing something   
and I didn’t know what it was until I met you.   
But I never told you anything because I thought   
that you could never feel the same.   
I mean, you’re a frickin’ angel,   
why would you want me?

Dean seems sad, Castiel keeps listening to him.

DEAN  
Then you said it.   
(he swallows)  
You told me all those things about myself   
that no one ever told me before.   
You told me that I changed you.. that I made   
you look at the world with different eyes.   
And then you saved me, again. 

A tear comes down from Dean’s cheek. Castiel’s eyes are full of tears too, that are about to be shed.

DEAN  
You’ve always saved me.. in every   
possible way.   
But- before that you also said   
that- you said that the only thing you   
wanted was something you can’t have.   
(he takes a breath)  
But Cas, have you ever asked for it?   
I was yours the very day you dragged me   
out of hell. I just hadn’t realized it yet.   
(he pauses)  
You and me.. we told ourselves we couldn’t   
have each other and I don’t even know   
for how long. 

Castiel doesn’t really know what to say, Dean has left him speechless, a tear comes down from his cheek.

CASTIEL  
Well..I guess we’re both idiots. 

DEAN  
Yeah, we are. 

Castiel and Dean both laugh, their eyes full of tears. They are closer and closer.

DEAN  
I love you, Cas. I have for a long time. 

Dean’s words warm Castiel’s heart. They’re both happy, exactly where they want to be and where they should be. The space between them is practically nonexistent. They close their eyes when their lips touch, they join in a kiss desired for so long by both, so much suffered, after all they have been through, but in the end it arrived. Who would have thought that the obedient angel, whose order was to save a man from the fire of Hell, would fall in love with Dean Winchester, a man broken in a thousand pieces, with a troubled past. And yet.. it happened.   
Dean and Castiel separate their lips, look at each other for a few seconds and then hug, both smiling, Dean sinks his face into the recess of Castiel’s neck. Cas closes his eyes to the contact with Dean and the screen turns black. 

INT. BUNKER - LATER  
Sam, Eileen, Cas and Dean enter the bunker by the armored door (in this order). Dean closes the door behind him. They climb down the stairs. Sam places the bag, which he carried on his shoulder, on the table (the one with their initials). 

SAM  
I’m tired. I think I’ll call it a day. 

DEAN  
Sammy, you’re getting old. Is that   
white hair I see?

Castiel e Eileen laughs along with Dean. 

SAM  
I’d like to remind you that you’re   
older than me, Dean. 

CASTIEL   
I missed all of this. 

EILEEN  
Give it five minutes, you won’t miss   
this anymore. 

Eileen jokes, Sam and Dean look at her badly, Castiel laughs.

DEAN  
Alright.   
(he puts a hand on Cas’ shoulder)  
I’m gonna get some beers for   
everyone. We need to celebrate. 

Dean comes out of the room to get the beers, Castiel looks at him. Eileen tidies her things, and Sam takes the opportunity to talk to Castiel alone for a moment.

SAM  
Cas, I’m really happy that you’re back,   
these past weeks haven’t been the same   
without you. 

CASTIEL   
I’m happy to be home, Sam.  
Thank you for what you’ve done. 

Sam smiles at him.

SAM  
Cas.. I’m sorry about your grace.   
Taking it off was the only thing we thought of.   
I mean you’re an angel and we took it from you-

CASTIEL   
Sam..   
Listen, I haven’t felt like an angel for a   
very long time, I wasn’t as strong as I used  
to be anymore.. and my powers were still   
leaving me. I don’t care if I’m an angel.   
Maybe I did, once. But now, I’m just grateful   
that I’m with Dean and with you guys.   
I don’t care about being an angel if I can be   
with my family. 

SAM  
(smiles)  
I’m glad to hear that. 

Sam puts a hand on Castiel’s arm, he approaches and hugs Sam. Sam smiles and returns the hug. Then they break off. Eileen returns to the room and Dean arrives with the beers.  
He gives one to Castiel and Sam, throws one to Eileen (who is on the other side of the table) who catches it on the fly, smiling. Castiel and Dean sit on the right side of the table, Sam and Eileen in front of them. Everyone opens their beer and has a sip.

CASTIEL   
What do you want to do? About the Empty?

SAM  
We’re trying to find a way to close it,   
or kill it. Maybe you can help us..  
I mean you’ve been there and you   
know it better than anyone else.

DEAN  
The priority was getting you out of there.   
We will think of the rest tomorrow.   
The Empty is off limits for a couple of hours   
at least and this place is warded so it can’t   
come in here.

SAM  
Rowena secured hell too.

DEAN  
Tonight we just had a pretty big win.   
One battle at the time. As long as we’re   
together we can do it. 

Dean and Sam take another sip. Dean turns to Castiel.

DEAN  
Speaking of battles, I’ve got tons of new   
movies that I have to show you. And I   
made some changes in the Dean-Cave, too. 

Castiel smiles. He loves how Dean can be the best hunter he knows and a super nerd at the same time. 

EILEEN  
What’s that? 

DEAN  
You don’t know about the Dean-Cave?   
Sam never took you there?

Eileen shakes her head in denial, Dean looks at his brother badly.

DEAN  
What the hell, Sam. Okay, we have to   
watch a movie together, I’ve got this massive   
tv in there and a pop corn machine, you’ll love it. 

SAM  
As long as we don’t watch Tombstone, again.

DEAN  
C’mon Sam, you love that movie.

SAM  
Yeah, I used to, until you made me   
watch it hundreds of times. 

DEAN  
That’s not true. We haven’t seen it so   
many times.

CASTIEL   
Actually, we have. 

Dean looks at Castiel.

DEAN  
Hey, what side are you on? 

Everybody laughs except Dean who pretends to be annoyed. Then they have another sip. The four of them, together, drinking beer and having fun. Things couldn’t be better, or maybe they could.

JACK  
Hello. 

All of them turn to look at Jack who just appeared in the room.

CASTIEL  
Jack? 

SAM  
Jack!

Castiel gets up immediately to go towards him, then the others also get up. Jack greets them as usual, with his right hand raised.

JACK  
Hi guys. 

Castiel looks Jack straight in the eye and hugs him. Jack closes his eyes, he is happy that Castiel is alive.

JACK   
I missed you so much. 

They move away from hugging. Castiel’s hand is on Jack’s face.

CASTIEL  
I’m so proud of you. I couldn’t be more. 

JACK  
Thanks, Cas. 

What Castiel just said means a lot to Jack. 

SAM  
How are you doing? We were worried. 

JACK   
I know. (he watches Dean)  
I heard your prayers. I’m sorry I didn’t   
come to you guys, but I was rebuilding Heaven. 

CASTIEL   
What do you mean?

JACK  
I’ve been working on it for a while.   
It’s a totally different thing now. It’s not  
a place for reliving your memories, not   
anymore. You’re going to spend the afterlife  
with the people you love. Everyone’s happy.   
Everyone’s together. 

Jack smiles, proud of his work.

JACK  
Amara is rebuilding the worlds that   
Chuck destroyed, so she is working   
very hard too. 

DEAN  
Well, I believe you hadn’t time to come here. 

Dean jokes.

JACK   
Perhaps I did something else. (he pauses)  
I couldn’t get Cas out of the Empty, but  
you did and it looks like you didn’t even   
need my help. I spoke with Meg- the Empty,   
I promised it quiet, the Empty will not be  
woken up again, ever. We sort of made a deal.   
No one gets out, no one comes in. All the angels  
that will die will go to Heaven, all the demons   
will go to Hell. Rowena’s helped too. 

Sam closes his eyes for a second when he realizes that matter with the Empty is over. Dean doesn’t believe his ears and neither does Castiel. Eileen is very happy.

SAM  
Wow, thank you, Jack. 

DEAN  
Why are you here now? I mean, we’re happy   
to see you. 

JACK  
I missed you. And I thought I’d come   
to visit. 

SAM  
Are you planning on staying here for  
sometime? 

Sam’s hoping for a positive answer inside. 

JACK  
I’ll come here when I can, if you   
want me too.   
You’re my family and I don’t wanna lose it. 

Jack smiles and Dean approaches him.

DEAN  
You won’t kid. We’re your family.   
Whatever happens. We always will be and   
this- this is our home. Your home. 

Jack smiles at Dean’s words, his forgiveness and Sam’s was a thing he’s wanted for a long time.

DEAN  
(smiles)  
Alright. I guess we need more beers   
to celebrate. I’m gonna be right back. 

Dean gets out of the room as Jack sits next to Castiel, he can’t spot smiling at his son. Eileen takes her place in front of them. They’re talking about something we don’t hear because the camera follows Sam to the kitchen to help Dean.

SAM  
Need a hand? 

Dean opens the fridge, takes some beers and gives some to Sam.

DEAN  
You know.. you were right.

SAM  
(pretends to be worried)  
Dean, are you alright? You’ve said that   
two times in less that a day. Are you sure   
you’re-

DEAN  
Shut that cakehole.   
You were right.. about everything. About   
my happiness, about giving it a shot.   
I mean, we have Cas and Jack back.   
You’ve got Eileen. 

SAM  
This means that maybe you should listen   
to me more. 

DEAN  
Not gonna happen. 

They both laughs.

DEAN  
Do you remember when we used to   
talk about retiring? Living that apple pie life   
we could never have. I didn’t think there   
was something like that for me. But now, with Cas,   
with all of us together, I believe maybe we   
deserve some of that.

SAM  
I’m happy that you found what you were   
looking for. I’ve waited so long for you to   
tell Cas how you feel.

DEAN  
How in the hell did you know   
about my feelings? 

Sam raises an eyebrow.

SAM  
Seriously, Dean? I’ve been living with   
your crap for years. Did you think I wouldn’t   
notice? I’m your brother. 

DEAN  
I didn’t notice!

SAM  
I realized there was something   
going on between you two, years ago.   
(he laughs)  
Dude, you even made him a mixtape of your  
favorites Led Zeppelin songs.. How did YOU not  
see it before?

Dean grimaces in approval, Sam’s actually right. They both come back with the beers, Sam hands one to Jack and then goes back to sit next to Eileen. Dean puts the other beers in the middle of the table and he is about to sit next to Castiel again.

DEAN  
I- I wanna say something. 

Dean doesn’t sit, everybody looks at him. 

DEAN  
I’m not very good with words but- 

CASTIEL   
You did pretty well with me, before. 

DEAN  
Uh, thank you Cas.

Dean frowns, but then he smiles, he has a beer in his hand.

DEAN  
(he talks slowly)  
So, I- It’s been years since I picked   
up Sammy at school- Stanford.   
Dad hadn’t come up from his hunting trip.   
(he speaks to Sam specifically)  
I think I never told you, that night-   
I- I must have stood outside your dorm   
for hours, because I didn’t know what-  
what you would say. I thought you’d tell me  
to get lost. And I didn’t know what I   
would’ve done if I didn’t have you. 

Sam looks at Dean, he didn’t expect such a speech from his brother, especially not in front of everyone.

DEAN  
It was supposed to be a round trip,   
you know? Finding dad and killing the bad guy.   
It had to be just that. But you and me,   
we stayed together. In these- what? 15 years?   
16 maybe? We’ve been through so much, we lost   
ourselves, we lost faith, we lost each other-   
we suffered and we lost hope but everything-   
everything was worth it because it led us to   
this moment. (he speaks to everyone now)  
It led us to our family. The family we chose.   
Some of us didn’t make it and they will be in   
our memory forever. And I’m forever grateful   
for what I have now- for all of you..for   
Charlie, Bobby, Jody and the girls. 

Everybody keeps looking at Dean closely, Sam almost cries.

DEAN  
I’m grateful for Eileen and the beautiful  
person she is that makes my little   
brother happy. I’m grateful for Jack that will  
always be our kid, God or no God, no matter  
what happens. I’m grateful for Cas, that taught   
me how to love and how to love myself. And I’m  
grateful for Sammy, my little brother, the one that  
will always be my side, no matter what. 

Dean swallows. 

DEAN  
I’m grateful for being here, being alive,   
with you. 

Dean tries not to cry, Sam wipes the tear that has just come down from his cheek, Eileen smiles, she’s touched and lays a hand on Sam’s arm to comfort him. Castiel and Jack look at each other and smile. Dean raises his bottle to make a toast. 

DEAN  
To our family and our future together. 

Everyone approaches their own beer bottle and when they touch "Carry On Wayward Son" begins. Dean sits on his chair, everybody is smiling, they’re drinking and laughing, there’s a close-up of all of them, then after the first 15 seconds of the song we go back to the start.   
We see a montage of all the seasons, from the first to the last one. We see the best moments, the most important characters, everything they’ve been through and we’re they are now. We see the funniest moments, all the jokes, the tears, the suffering. We see everything that Sam and Dean and then Jack and Cas, Bobby, Crowley, Rowena and the others, have been through to be where they are now. To have a family. In the middle of the video there are some clips of Dean and Sam who get into the Impala (it’s the present). Dean starts the engine, the sun is setting. After that others clips of the 15 years. Then Sam and Dean (now) driving and feeling free. Free to make their choices, free to live the life they want, the life they chose, with the family they created.   
The windows of the car are lowered, Sam and Dean take deep breath to taste the freedom they fought so hard for and that they truly deserve. We see other scenes from the 15 years and in the end, Sam and Dean driving towards the sunset, towards new adventures, Baby gets further and further away. It’s just the two of them, exactly like they started, but now everything is different. This time there are people who wait for them in the bunker, there are people who wait for them at HOME. They have a family. Sam and Dean smile as Baby runs towards the sunset and

WE FADE TO BLACK. 

-

Thank you guys for reading! I’ve written these scripts with all my heart and I really hope you liked them. Please, let me know what you think of ‘em, you can contact me on twitter too (@xfraahx).   
I hope this finale helped you get over the one we got and didn’t enjoy. I will write some one shots too as a continuation of this story, about Dean’s birthday (which was never celebrated on the show (how isn’t it a crime?)), or about them celebrating Christmas all together, or maybe about a couple of weddings too.. who knows.. so stay tuned and thank you again for reading, ILY. 


End file.
